Distancia
by azaak
Summary: El contacto entre Harry y Hermione desata una energía destructora. ¿Lograrán permanecer alejados para evitar accidentes? Oneshort HHr.


_¡Hola¿Hay alguien ahí? Con tanto tiempo que he tardado en publicar de nuevo no lo creo, pero es que la inspiración no me acompañaba últimamente. Fue ponerme a estudiar más en serio para los exámenes de septiembre y las ideas acudieron a mí. Es mi forma de desconectar de todas esas cosas aburridas, xD, así llegaré lejos para sacarme la carrera… _

_Como dice __**miss yumikov**__, Vivo!! jejeje_

_La idea inicial no es mía en si, ya que saqué algunas partes del anime japonés Ah!, My Goddness._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, así como la idea principal del fic, que es de Ah! My Goddess y su creador, que ahora mismo no se quien es, y que este fic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro._

_Bueno pues a todos los que estéis como yo estudiando para los exámenes, y para los que hayáis dejado de estudiar pero estáis trabajando, para vosotros este fic. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dedicado especialmente a **_**Mia Letters**_**, porque llevaba tiempo prometiéndoselo y porque me ilumina con su luz y alegría. Se que llega tarde pero espero que te guste y lo aceptes como el regalo que te prometí. Besazos.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISTANCIA**

-¿Puedes pasarme el tintero? – preguntó Hermione estirando la mano.

-Claro, toma – dijo el chico dándoselo.

-Gracias Harry – sonrió la castaña.

Pero cuando sus manos se tocaron para tomar el tarro este estalló de repente, salpicando de tinta toda la Sala Común. Ese fue el principio de todo.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? – dijo el tercer miembro del trío bajando corriendo la escalera y viendo a sus amigos cubiertos de tinta. – He oído la explosión desde mi cuarto.

-No lo se. Sólo le di el tarro de tinta a Hermione y de repente explotó. – dijo un confundido niño-que-vivió.

-¿Y no habrás hecho magia involuntaria? – preguntó el Weasley.

-Eso sólo pasa cuando estoy enfadado. Pero sentí como una corriente eléctrica cuando nos tocamos. – dijo mirándola.

-Yo también lo sentí. – Dijo la prefecta devolviéndole la mirada – Y no solo en la mano, sino por todo el cuerpo. – el muchacho asintió.

-Esto es un poco raro. – Dijo el pecoso – quizá solo fuera casualidad.

La bruja volvió a acercarse al moreno al ver un pequeño corte que se había hecho en el dedo al estallar el tintero. Cuando sus manos estuvieron unidas de nuevo los muebles de la habitación se elevaron en el aire y se pusieron a girar sobre sus cabezas. Sorprendidos volvieron a separarse. En el instante en el que sus manos dejaron de tener contacto los muebles voladores cayeron sobre ellos atraídos por la fuerza de la gravedad.

-¿Estáis bien? – dijo el ojiazul ayudándolos a salir del montón de escombros que los había atacado.

-Si – dijeron al unísono.

-Cogeos otra vez de la mano – propuso el pelirrojo mientras los otros obedecían.

De nuevo los escombros se elevaron sobre ellos al contacto de sus manos. Los tres se miraron boquiabiertos.

-Pasa algo raro con vosotros dos. – Dijo nervioso el Weasley - ¿Y si estáis poseídos?

-Me estabas sorprendiendo con tu coherencia hasta que has hecho esa pregunta. – dijo la ojimiel soltando al de gafas al tiempo que se apartaban para evitar los escombros.

-¿Y si es solo uno de los dos el que lo provoca? – se preguntó el ojiverde en voz alta. – Ron, dame la mano.

-¡¿Qué?! No pienso darte la manita como hace Hermione – dijo indignado el guardián.

-Ron, solo es una prueba para comprobar si pasa contigo – ante la negativa del colorado lo intentó con otra propuesta. – Vale, pues dame la mano como si nos estuviésemos saludando. – dijo estirando el brazo.

Esta vez el pelirrojo cedió y le estrechó la mano, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo mismo cuando lo intentó con la prefecta, todo igual que siempre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué con Harry y conmigo pasa eso? – Preguntó la chica – Creo que va siendo hora de ver a Dumbledore.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el despacho del director, con Ron en medio para evitar incidentes.

-Adelante – dijo el director cuando tocaron a la puerta del despacho.

-Buenas tardes – dijo el viejo levantándose de su silla - ¿A que debo su inesperada visita?

-Verá profesor – se adelantó Hermione - están pasando cosas extrañas cada vez que Harry y yo tenemos contacto físico.

-¿Qué tipo de contacto físico? – preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa en sus ojos azules.

-Pues nada especial – dijo una sonrojada castaña – solo con un roce de manos ya explotó el tintero.

-Ya veo – dijo el mago asintiendo - ¿Y solo sucede con ustedes dos?

-Si – dijo el azabache – Ya lo probamos con Ron y no paso nada.

-Podrían hacerme una demostración – pidió el profesor.

-Si quiere que le destrocen el despacho… - comentó el pecoso haciendo sonreír al anciano.

-Correré el riesgo, Señor Weasley. – dijo mientras los otros dos volvían a tomarse de la mano.

Al instante la vitrina donde el director guardaba todos los pensaderos empezó a estallar, no dejando ni uno en pie. Se soltaron rápidamente, pero la habitación ya estaba inundada de cristales rotos.

-_Reparo _- dijo con tranquilidad Dumbledore mientras se volvía hacia ellos. – Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba. Se ha abierto un vórtice entre vosotros y cada vez que estáis cerca se hace patente, pero cuando hay contacto físico se descontrola creando los efectos que habéis visto.

-Por eso sentimos la corriente eléctrica – dijo el ojiverde.

-¿Y por qué nosotros? – preguntó la chica.

-Porque alguien no quiere que estéis juntos y os ha enviado esta energía para separaros. Deben pensar que la señorita Granger es un apoyo demasiado importante para ti y que manteniéndote alejada de ella podrán destruirte.

-¿Y quien podría hacer una cosa así? – Preguntó el moreno - ¿Cree que ha sido Voldemort?

-No lo creo. Tom usa métodos más radicales, y además estas energías son detectadas por el Ministerio.

-¡Entonces es alguien del Ministerio! – Exclamó el Weasley – ¿Que vamos ha hacer?

-Por el momento tenemos que tomar medidas para evitar un desastre. No debéis acercaros a menos de tres metros. – Al ver sus caras de espanto añadió – Pero sólo será mientras encontramos al culpable. Se que será difícil pero confío en vosotros y se que podréis conseguirlo. – Les abrió la puerta para que salieran – en cuanto sepa algo serán informados. Buena suerte. – dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basta decir que los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla para los dos Gryffindor. Se veían en la distancia, saludándose desde lejos, comiendo separados por un mínimo de cuatro personas, estudiando cada uno en una mesa y sin compartir la cercanía normal entre ellos, mirándose con añoranza desde sus respectivos lugares.

El tercer día se estaba haciendo insoportable. Cada uno en una punta de la Sala Común. Estudiando en teoría, pero muy lejos de ese lugar.

El pelirrojo miró a ambos, estaban cada uno en su mundo, añorándose en la silenciosa distancia. Se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, su relación siempre había sido muy estrecha y se necesitaban completamente.

El ojiverde tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una breve nota, la arrugó y se la lanzó a la castaña.

La chica se sorprendió al recibir la bolita de papel, la abrió curiosa, solo había una frase de cuatro palabras, pero fue suficiente para sentirse otra vez unidos: _"Estoy pensando en ti."_

Levantó la vista hacia el azabache, que le sonreía desde su alejada mesa. Volvió a prestar atención al pergamino y después de escribir la respuesta le devolvió la nota.

La agarró al vuelo y la abrió rápidamente. _"Y yo en ti. Te necesito a mi lado."_

El ojiazul veía este intercambio de notitas preocupado. Conociendo a esos dos no aguantarían mucho mas separados, por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tuviesen. Se veía en sus ojos la ilusión por recibir la respuesta. Igual que cuando se encontraban por la mañana para ir a desayunar después de toda la noche sin verse. No era simple amistad, necesitaban estar juntos para poder vivir. Su presencia era aire, y sin ella se ahogaban poco a poco. Cada vez había menos aire en la superficie y pronto acabaría agotándose si nadie hacia nada.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana interrumpió al moreno cuando iba a lanzar la nota. Una lechuza marrón entró cuando el pelirrojo la abrió, extendiendo la pata para que le quitara el mensaje y volver a irse.

-Es de Dumbledore – dijo abriendo el sobre.

-¿Qué pone? – preguntó ansiosa la ojimiel.

-_"El culpable ha aparecido. Fudge y Umbridge son los implicados, pero no hemos podido eliminar el vórtice. Sólo sobreponiéndoos a los obstáculos conseguiréis estar juntos. Confiad en el otro. Attmente A.D."_

-Debí suponerlo, Fudge y Umbridge – dijo el de la cicatriz. – estaban furiosos porque tu me ayudaste a escapar y la llevaste con los centauros el año pasado. – le dijo a la chica.

-¿Y que quiere decir Dumbledore con lo de sobreponeos a los obstáculos? – preguntó la bruja.

-Será otro de sus acertijos. Ya empieza a estar senil. – dijo el Weasley.

-¡Ron! Respeta al director. – lo riñó su amiga.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que seguir alejados? – preguntó el ojiverde horrorizado.

-Me temo que si – respondió el pecoso viendo como se rompían las esperanzas de sus amigos.

-Está bien, – dijo el joven Potter – ya es tarde. Hasta mañana. – dijo subiendo lentamente a su habitación, sin molestarse en recoger sus cosas.

-Yo también estoy cansada. Buenas noches. – dijo la bruja recogiendo un par de libros y yendo a su cuarto igual de deprimida que el de gafas.

Una vez solo el muchacho pelirrojo decidió que tenía que hacer algo por sus dos amigos antes de que hicieran una locura, pero ahora solo tenia ganas de meterse en su cama y dormir.

Cuando llegó a la habitación echó una mirada a sus compañeros, que roncaban profundamente. Se sorprendió al no ver a su amigo en su cama.

Rápidamente fue a buscarlo al baño. Nada. La sorpresa inicial no tardó en volverse alarma. Se le había adelantado. La mente de Harry Potter había comenzado a actuar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de toda la noche buscándolo sin éxito, el cansado pelirrojo se había quedado dormido apoyado en la pared, al lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda, que roncaba tan fuerte como el.

-¡Ron despierta! – dijo la castaña, que acababa de salir de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡No ha sido culpa mía! – Gritó el ojiazul desesperado - ¡Te juro que lo he buscado por todas partes!

-Ron, tranquilízate. No entiendo nada ¿A quien has estado buscando¿Y que haces dormido en el pasillo?

-Verás Hermione, cuando subí al dormitorio Harrry no estaba y me preocupé por el. Fui a buscarlo, pero no lo he encontrado en toda la noche, así que me senté aquí haber si volvía, pero creo que me dormí. – dijo ya más calmado.

-¡¿Qué¿Qué Harry no ha aparecido en toda la noche? – Dijo histérica – ¡Hay que encontrarlo! Ya sabes como es para los problemas y los accidentes. Siempre lo encuentran.

-No se donde más buscar. Como no esté en la Cámara de los Secretos – dijo levantándose del suelo.

-¡Eso es! – Exclamó la muchacha – Tú mira en el Gran Comedor haber si está desayunando. Yo miraré en los aseos de Myrtle. – dijo mientras salía corriendo pasillo a través.

Media hora más tarde se encontraron en el pasillo.

-¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó esperanzada la chica.

-Nadie sabe nada de él. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. – dijo el ojiazul, pero la ojimiel no parecía escucharle. Su vista estaba fija en el fondo del pasillo.

-Harry… - susurró suavemente mientras sus pies la llevaban al final del corredor.

-Hermione ¿Qué…? – intentó preguntar el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Harry! – chilló la bruja corriendo hacia el ojiverde que venia de frente.

-¡Hermione, espera! – intentó avisarla el colorado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando sólo les quedaban un par de metros para juntarse estallaron las ventanas del pasillo haciendo que todos los curiosos que se habían congregado se apartaran rápidamente.

La prefecta detuvo en seco su carrera mientras examinaba detenidamente al moreno, que traía una tirita en la frente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó mientras el pelirrojo se unía a ellos.

-Me caí de la escoba, pero solo es un rasguño – dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó de pronto el ojiazul – Llevo toda la noche buscándote. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Lo siento – dijo sinceramente. – Salí a volar para despejar la mente, no quería hacer ninguna locura. – El pecoso sonrió al oír esto – Estaba desconcentrado y me caí de la escoba y la Señora Pomfrey insistió en que pasara la noche en la enfermería.

-Pero ¿Estás bien? – insistió la castaña.

-Si, no es nada. Ya sabéis que soy un imán para los accidentes – esta vez fue el turno de la bruja de sonreír.

La chica intentó acercarse, pero fue detenida por el Weasley.

-Sabes que no puedes acercarte más. – dijo mientras ella seguía mirando la azabache.

-¿Y merece la pena¿Crees que podremos seguir alejados mucho más tiempo?

-Acabemos con esto de una vez – dijo el ojiverde – No me importan las consecuencias.

El muchacho dio un paso al frente, las puertas de las clases salieron despedidas en todas direcciones. Los alumnos que se encontraban allí salieron despavoridos de ese lugar. Ron se agachó tapándose la cabeza con las manos para evitar el impacto de las puertas echas trizas.

La prefecta aprovechó que el pelirrojo la había soltado para acercarse más. Los muebles salieron volando contra ellos, que aún así seguían avanzando.

Por fin se tocaron y se abrazaron con fuerza bajo la niebla de polvo que los escombros levantaron.

El vórtice se abrió sobre sus cabezas, oscuro y peligroso, con una luz roja envolviéndolos a ambos.

-¡HARRY¡HERMIONE! – llamó con todas sus fuerzas el Weasley mientras era expulsado lejos por la onda expansiva de la luz, dejándolos solos en su centro.

-Te he echado de menos – susurró el moreno en su oído. – No voy a volver a perderte.

-Quiero estar contigo – le susurró ahora ella – No me importa lo que pase.

Los escombros giraron con más fuerza, mientras el agujero se hacia más grande, tragando mayor cantidad de muebles y cristales.

Sus labios se acercaron en un ansiado beso mientras la luz se intensificaba y todo giraba más deprisa, incrementando la cercanía de su abrazo.

De pronto una fuerte explosión que lo arrasó todo, quedando todo sepultado y lleno de polvo.

El silencio cayó pesado sobre el castillo. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron acercándose para ver el estado del antes inmaculado piso.

-¿Están todos bien? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall llegando a la zona catastrófica acompañado por Dumbledore y Flitwick.

-¡Profesora¡Harry y Hermione estaban ahí! – Dijo un histérico Weasley al borde de un ataque – ellos no aguantaron más y se acercaron y luego el vórtice ese explotó.

-Tranquilícese Señor Weasley – dijo un sereno Dumbledore – Ellos están bien, han confiado el uno en el otro.

-¡Aquí están! – anunció el profesor Flitwitck apartando los escombros.

Dos cuerpos abrazados, blancos por el polvo, se hallaban semienterrados e inconscientes, pero en perfectas condiciones.

-_Enervate_ – dijo el director apuntándolos con la varita – _Fregoteo_.

Los dos despertaron sanos y limpios. Separándose poco a poco se volvieron hacia los profesores que los miraban.

-Me alegro de que consiguierais superar los obstáculos – sonrió el viejo director. – El deseo sincero de seguir juntos a toda costa ha sido más fuerte que esa energía negativa. Vuestra necesidad por el otro a sido demasiado para el vórtice, que ha sido destruido.

-¿Entonces ya podemos estar juntos? – preguntó el moreno.

-Ahora solo tenéis que ser felices juntos. – dijo retirándose con los dos profesores.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore. – dijo la castaña.

-Yo no he hecho nada – dijo sin voltear – ha sido la pureza de vuestro amor.

Se levantaron dispuestos a irse antes de ser arrollados por los brazos de un ansioso pelirrojo.

-¡Merlín, gracias! Pensaba que habíais muerto – dijo apretándolos en un abrazo – le he rezado hasta a Quien-vosotros-sabéis para que estuvierais bien.

-Tranquilo Ron, estamos perfectamente – dijo la ojimiel dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-El vórtice ha desaparecido ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? – dijo soltándolos de su asfixiante abrazo.

-Digamos que conseguimos superar los obstáculos. – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice al de gafas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contáis mientras comemos algo? – Dijo encaminándose hacia el Comedor – tanta explosión me ha abierto el apetito.

Antes de encaminarse hacia el almuerzo el ojiverde retuvo a la bruja.

-No vuelvas separarte nunca más de mi lado.

-No creo que pudiera hacerlo. Una vez es más que suficiente.

-¿Juntos para siempre? – preguntó el azabache tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

-Juntos para siempre – dijo antes de aceptar su mano y capturar sus labios.

Aún cogidos de la mano siguieron al pelirrojo con la seguridad de no volver jamás a la angustiosa distancia.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Buenos pues hasta aquí ha llegado este fic, espero que os haya gustado y lo que queráis decirme pues bienvenido será en vuestros reviews._

_En este fic Ron ha tenido mucho protagonismo, la verdad es que me ha gustado escribir sus apariciones sin perder la idea de la pareja principal._

_Al principio iban a morir los dos en el vórtice, pero me pareció demasiado trágico y decidí dejarlos vivos y felices. El drama no se me da demasiado bien y no pegaba mucho con la trama del fic que en ocasiones tiene su punto de humor. _

_A __**Monika Granger**__ decirte que me alegro de que hayamos coincidido en final, es un honor haber pensado lo mismo que tu._

_Solo deciros que me quedan dos exámenes más, lo que significa más desvaríos de estos, las mejores ideas siempre son durante un examen, así que pronto me tendréis dando la lata de nuevo con otro fic._

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y nos vemos en el próximo fic._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
